Blood Sovereignty: Nascency of the Tree of Eons
|kanji=血主権:発生木永劫 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chishuken: Hasseiki Eigō |literal english=Blood Sovereignty: Nascency of the Tree of Eons |parent jutsu=Blood Sovereignty |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Ketsuryūgan~Wood Release, Hiden, Dojutsu, Ninjutsu, Senjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Yosōi Chinoike |hand signs=Chimera, Dragon, Bird, Boar, Chimera |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} The Blood Sovereignty: Nascency of the Tree of Eons is a unique technique created by Yosoi Chinoike. It allows the user to manipulate the space-time continuum, and grants users access to the Jigen Shichimyaku. Overview Using her own or the opponent's blood or chakra as a catalyst, Yosoi is able to force a unique tree to grow from the source in a desired location. After the large, multi-colored tree grows, so does the clock on it until it reaches maturity, with the clock's minute and hour hands move as they would on an actual clock. At will, the user can can alter time within range between 1.7 and 2.4 miles, choosing to slow, stop, or rewind time in a given area by at most twelve hours at the cost of of the Shichimyaku. The user is able to move in the alter time zone unaffected, allowing them to set up for other techniques or even evade targets. When slowing time, the effect can last as long as the user pours chakra into the technique. When stopping time, it will stay halted for approximately ten seconds upon activation, afterwhich the user can extend at the cost of more chakra. The technique can also spontaneously activate under certain circumstances to protect the user from various techniques. Because the technique itself alters time, it can protect the user from said techniques. By remotely using the technique's effects, Yosoi is able to perceive and track movement in altered time, thus allowing her to track users of space-time ninjutsu, including those capable of instantaneous teleportation. The tree is anchored , making it immune and unaffected by other space-time techniques, while allowing it to be used even in the presence of other techniques that can cancel out space-time ninjutsu. It can be also be used in a similar fashion to the and techniques in that it can warp part of the tree into an area or reverse summon the user and targets into the many, large xylem of the tree, where targets are isolated from one another. As the targets are isolated, Space-Time Turbulence (時空間乱流, Jikūkan Ranryuu) vastly reverts the age of the combatants at such extreme rates that it literally de-ages targets into dust within seconds of exposure. The de-aging process doesn't just revert cells back to previous state, but chakra back into its un-molded state, making the use of ninjutsu impossible by targets. Because of the sheer space-time turbulence flowing within the tree, it also makes the use of impossible by targets within the trees influence as the turbulence wraps the target in shells of dimensional barriers, literally closing them off from others within the tree. By exerting the tree's turbulence into the surroundings, Yosoi can completely disable the use of space-time techniques, as they use dimensional voids, as well as disabling all seals, as they hold objects and entities within an alternate location. By opening owl holes within the tree, Yosoi can blast targets with temporal energy capable of reducing them to dust in an instant via de-aging. Jigen Shichimyaku *A day in the normal world is two years in this world. Uon first using the technique, she was pulled into the tree by spontaneous formation of a spatiotemporal rupture caused by Ketsukiakushi. Soul Torrent Though manipulation of the tree itself, Yosoi is able to interact with and affect the souls of others. More Info Soon. Trivia *The range of the technique is twice as long as the Golden Gate Bridge, reaching at 2.4 miles with normal chakra. This range is vastly extended when combined with . When used with Senjutsu chakra, the limitations of the technique are vastly extended compared to its normal use. Category:Ketsuryūgan Category:Hiden Category:Ninjutsu Category:Senjutsu Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:Chakra Flow Category:Dojutsu